


Partnership

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Relationship Study, background cesare borgia/lucrezia borgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: It was Cesare whom Micheletto had chosen to serve above all else. Thus began their relationship, the henchman and his master, the assassin and the bishop.





	Partnership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pasiphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasiphile/gifts).



Micheletto’s loyalty to Cesare was never in question. He had no fealty to Della Rovere; the man was only ever a means to an end. The Borgia family was where the true power lay and, at the first opportunity, Micheletto grabbed at the chance to side with them.

That chance came via Cesare Borgia. He was stunning, dark eyed and long haired, and was shrewd and ambitious. The first time Cesare met Micheletto they fought; Cesare pressed Micheletto against the wall ready to kill him. It was a threat and yet Micheletto felt an unexpected thrill.

Immediately after that, Micheletto helped save Cesare’s family, and more even than sparing the Pope, this earned him some measure of trust. There was no mistaking Cesare’s affection for his family, least of all Lucrezia. Most of all Lucrezia.

It was Cesare who whipped Micheletto at his insistence, to sell a lie to Della Rovere and hide Micheletto’s new purpose. It was Cesare whom Micheletto thought of as Della Rovere poured lemon juice over the raw skin, the pain inconsequential since it was another means of serving his lord. It was Cesare whom Micheletto had chosen to serve above all else. Thus began their relationship, the henchman and his master, the assassin and the bishop.

Not that the relationship was without conflict.

“I am your Eminence now,” Cesare snapped, scolding Micheletto in order to vent the anger he could not unleash on the Holy Father who had bestowed this unwanted honour on him, for he longed to lead men not in prayer but in battle. Micheletto bore his rage with grace though pointing out his failure to kill Della Rovere was a result of the wounds Cesare had inflicted, his loyalty betraying him. There was no apology, nor did Micheletto expect one, but there was understanding and that was enough.

Micheletto taught Cesare how to fight and more importantly how to win. He pushed away the unbidden emotions arising when he held a blade to his master’s throat, revelling in the power over him - while wishing the positions were reversed - and delighting in the physical closeness. 

Cesare delighted in this too, thrilled at Micheletto’s skill now at his disposal, and the thought of acquiring this deftness with the sword and dagger for himself. When Cesare pressed Micheletto against a wall this time he was filled with pride at his own success, though he could not hide his desire for acknowledgement from Micheletto. Rodrigo praised his eldest son little, preferring to exult Juan and wax lyrical over his daughter’s beauty. In his stead, Micheletto praised and encouraged Cesare’s efforts, unafraid to correct his swordsmanship, becoming one of the few to raise questions about his strategies without fear of reprisal.

Perhaps it was his lowly status that gave him protection. If Micheletto questioned Cesare’s tactics he could be dismissed as a commoner rather than attacked as a betraying peer. Paradoxically Cesare valued Micheletto’s insight none the less for him being a commoner. They were an odd combination but they worked well together.

*

Micheletto heard rumours, as time went on, of Cesare’s devotion to Lucrezia transgressing the boundaries of sibling propriety. He paid them no mind. And if Cesare suspected that Micheletto’s affections lay with men, transgressing the boundaries laid down by the Church, he said nothing. It was an arrangement that suited them both.

*

One day, as they walked through the woods, Micheletto grabbed at Cesare, pushed him against a tree. A hunter’s trap sprang, narrowly missing them both, the iron jaws closing with a decisive snap. Whatever protest Cesare had been about to make died on his lips as he became aware of the damage that might have been done if not for Micheletto’s constant vigilance and this particular swift reaction.

“You must watch your step,” Micheletto said without releasing Cesare, one hand bunched in his cloak. He should have stepped back now the danger was over, but he allowed himself this moment of intimacy.

“That is always good advice,” Cesare agreed breathlessly. For a long moment they stared into each other’s eyes and then Micheletto stepped away and they continued on their journey in contemplative silence.

*

Despite his admiration and appreciation however, Cesare could be cold and merciless towards his right-hand man. There were times he turned on Micheletto whether a failing was his fault or not. No matter how many times a blade was waved in his face however, however often he found himself pressed against a wall or a gate, Micheletto stayed calm and loyal, waiting for the storm to pass, certain of himself and his fidelity. He always bore in the mind the times that Cesare had shown him trust and affection, treasuring each memory.

For Cesare could also be warm and passionate. He would clasp the back of Micheletto’s neck and pull him close. Press his forehead to Micheletto’s in unmistakable fondness. Confide such secrets as he told no other. Micheletto was awed by Cesare’s desire to command the papal army and touched by the unexpected offer to make him a captain. But Micheletto protested, for he belonged in the shadows. Cesare was maybe a touch saddened but again, this he understood.

*

On one of the many diplomatic missions on which Micheletto accompanied Cesare, they were alone in the woods, far from shelter, as night fell, and a cold wind sent a chill through their bones. An earlier downpour had dampened the trees making firewood hard to find. It was only natural for them to lie close, sharing their body heat.

That first time was one Micheletto could never forget.

It was not repeated however until after Cesare had shed his cardinal’s robes and took up arms.

He and Micheletto sat up most of the night, poring over maps and discussing strategies. When Cesare stifled a yawn, Micheletto had made to leave.

“Stay,” Cesare said, clasping Micheletto’s sleeve.

“My lord?”

“It is cold tonight,” Cesare said. It was not a lie. However in this room the fire still burned low and he had not complained of the chill on previous nights. The true meaning was plain.

Micheletto bowed his head in agreement.

This time they were in their underclothing beneath the blankets. Cesare stroked at a lock of Micheletto’s short hair.

“What would I do without you,” he whispered.

“Survive,” Micheletto said.

Cesare kissed him then, one long, glorious kiss. “You are mine,” he said, and then went to sleep.

Micheletto did not sleep. He savoured the feeling of Cesare in his arms. As he had denied the chance to wear armour, knowing his place, he denied himself the thought of this becoming a relationship. They were not equals, despite Cesare’s unmistakable trust and affection for him.

It didn’t mean he could not enjoy what was offered.

Cesare could not have Lucrezia as he wished, and right now she was absent from him and that pain burned fiercely. He could not hide it from Micheletto. Micheletto could not have Augustino as he wished, they were now forever absent, and that pain he buried.

*

It came as no surprise to Micheletto when Cesare finally took him into his bed, undressed them both, claimed Micheletto's body as well as his soul. He knew that it could never be more than stolen nights amongst days of loyal camaraderie and it could not supplant the deeper longings each of them had for another. Yet that first night, and the few precious, scattered, nights that followed were unforgettable. Their partnership was valuable, loving; indefinable. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide!  
> This fic owes much to my tireless beta Tinamour :)
> 
> [tumblr promo post](https://meridianrosewrites.tumblr.com/post/169462633152/meridianrose-partnership-1249-words-by)


End file.
